Cold War
The Cold War was a conflict primarily between the Soviet Union and the United States. Cold War Background nations, the green represent NATO, and the gray represents the Non-Aligned Movement.]] IN 1914 I WOULD FUCK UR MOM THEN RAPED UR DADents into communist puppet states. These moves were disrespected by the nationalists, who insisted that the Soviet Union would give each nation national sovereignty. The Soviets refused, letting communism spread across the globe. The divided city of Berlin had a wall passing through the center, dividing the eastern men and western men from each other. This began the Cold War, where neither side was willing to openly attack, rather engaging in guerrilla and proxy wars. The Americas Cuba In 1953, the Cuban nationalist revolutionary Fidel Castro led a group of soldiers in rebellion, and attacked the Moncado Barracks on July 26. Castro failed, so he decided to flee to Mexico, where he gathered an army of militants, the 26th of July Movement. The guerrillas seized small towns and villages, gathering supporters and defeating the conscript government army under Fulgencio Batista. The rebels were inspired by national pride, hoping to defeat the government there and create a free republic. The government troops were paid, the guerrillas were not; the latter had the better chances of winning. They won at Santa Clara, and were able to defeat Batista's troops at Guantanamo and Santiago. On New Years' Day, 1959, the rebels captured Havana and Batista surrendered. Castro became the president of Cuba, leaning towards the United States. He was a hater on communism, but the United States began to grow unfriendly when he began buying Soviet oil. The United States soon saw how he began to turn into a ruthless dictator, executing most of Batista's ex-followers in 1960. The Americans authorized an invasion of Cuban exiles at the Bay of Pigs Invasion on April 17-19, 1961, while a CIA team led by Alexander Mason tried to assassinate him at Santa Maria, at his plantation. They killed a double, as Castro was really at a meeting with Soviet commanders Nikita Dragovich and Lev Kravchenko. Mason and several others were captured trying to escape, and sent to prisons in Cuba and Russia. Meanwhile, the invaders were mowed down by machine gun fire and massacred. The invasion came to an unsuccessful end, and Castro became a dictator and a communist, now embracing the Soviet Union. On February 26, 1968, the USSR Rusalka was sighted off Cuba in the Gulf of Mexico by US helicopters. It was disguised as a commercial ship, but it was really a battleship and it was protecting an underwater base that was used as a listening post. The US Navy attacked the base and killed Soviet general Dragovich, and sunk the USSR Rusalka shortly afterwards with all hands. Bolivia In 1965, Castro's ex-aide Che Guevara took a band of 29 Bolivians, 17 Cubans, and a few foreigners to Bolivia to defeat dictator Rene Barrientos and install a pro-communist government. The insurgency was successful initially, but the locals did not support Guevara as expected and he was captured by government troops after ex-Nazi Klaus Barbie revealed his location. Guevara was shot and killed in captivity. Chile In 1975, Salvador Allende's communist government faced rebellion by the army under Augusto Pinochet, who was a leftist. Pinochet, an army commander, led a rebellion and they seized control of every city. Allende died fighting for his office, literally; he was in his chair with a submachine gun. His death signified the end of the communist government, but Pinochet took power as a dictator. He rounded up all of the rebels and shot them in a football (soccer) stadium, consolidating his power and reigning as president until he stepped down in 1990. Nicaragua In 1979, Daniel Ortega overthrew Anastasio Somoza, the dictator of Nicaragua, and became the dictator of Nicaragua. He founded the Sandinista National Liberation Front, a new political party named after Agosto Sandino, who expelled the US from Nicaragua in the 1930s. The United States armed a group of rebels known as the Contras, who fought against the government. They fought until a scandal in 1986, when their plan to sell arms to Iran in exchange for money caused the US to back out. But still, the US public supported the Contras until the Sandinistas lost the elections in 1990. Africa Congo In 1960, Belgium gave the Belgian Congo independence. The country split into several groups, with the oil-rich region of Katanga seceding from the colony. The Congo soon fell into chaos, splitting into the Republic of the Congo and the Democratic Republic of the Congo. Katanga was supported by Belgium, while the Republic of the Congo was aided by the US and the Democratic Republic by the Soviet Union and Cuba. The country fell into ruins, with Che Guevara aiding the chaos. The DRC's leader, Patrice Lumumba, was assassinated in the turbulence. But in 1965, Joseph Mobutu unified the Congo and Katanga as Zaire. Biafra In 1967, Biafra declared its independence from Nigeria. This was due to the Nigerian prejudice against the Ibo people, led by Governor Odumegwu Ojukwu, who governed the southern regions of Nigeria, the Ibo territories. It was supported by Israel, France, and Portugal, while Nigeria was aided by Britain, the Soviet Union, and China. The conflict was a long conflict with genocide, starvation, and massacres everywhere. Biafra was destroyed in just three years, mainly due to a Soviet and British naval blockade that prevended supplies from reaching them. Asia China On August 10, 1945, the Japanese Kwangtung Army, their 600,000-strong army in China, surrendered, so the uneasy truce between the communists and nationalists was done for. Fighting began, both sides hoping to claim as many provinces as possible. The nationalists pushed the communists into Manchuria, taking most of China with the aid of Japanese troops and ex-collaborators, hoping to gain redemption. The communists, aided by the Soviet Union, pushed back in January 1946, and huge battles took place throughout the years. The bloody conflict ended only in 1949 when the nationalists fled to Taiwan to set up their own government there. China became the People's Republic of China, and reigned until 2028. Korea (June 1950-July 1953), the borders changed rapidly. By September 1950, the North Koreans had pushed the Allies all the way south. But by the end of the war, the Allies were one-sixth of the way into Korea.]] In 1945, Kim Ill-Sung, a Korean officer in the Red Army, took power as the dictator of Korea. He was a Soviet puppet, a communist leader. Later in 1945, the Koreans began to get a taste of nationalist beliefs, inspiring the people of the southern regions to form South Korea and the northern people to form North Korea, Kim's base of power. On June 25, 1950, he invaded the south, hoping to unify the peninsula once more. The United Nations sent troops to aid the South Koreans, primarily US, British, Australian, and New Zealanders, but also including French, Italian, Ethiopian, and West German. The Allies lost a series of battles, pushing the South Koreans to Busan by September 1950. But on September 15, the US general Douglas MacArthur landed at Inchon and led a reconquest of Korea, actually pushing the North Koreans to their northernmost border. But Chinese sharpshooters picked off Allied troops, as they were an ally of North Korea. The allies invaded China, hoping to clear out the Chinese army attacking them. But they were pushed back, all the way into South Korea. Huge battles took place, and the Chinese streak of victories was matched by Matthew Ridgway's tactics that killed over 1,000,000 Chinese troops. 282 Soviet pilots that flew MiG-21 jets over Korea to aid the north were also killed. The Allies continued to fight on until a truce divided Korea in two, establishing a DMZ. Russia In 1963, the Cold War moved to Russia when Captain Alexander Mason led a rebellion in Vorkuta alongside Viktor Reznov and Sergei Kozin. The rebellion was a huge breakout, the prisoners getting their hands on Russian guards' weapons such as AK-47s and KS-21s. The prisoners destroyed 4 machine gun towers, 1 Russian helicopter, and killed over 200 Soviet guards. However, few escaped, including Mason. Many died of machine gun fire, or roadblocks, when some tried to escape on motorbikes. The rebellion here had a huge impact on the Russian security systems, who tightened the guard around labor camps. On November 10, 1963, on John F. Kennedy's orders, a team of US CIA agents attacked the Baikonur Cosmodrome in Kazakhstan as a part of Operation Flashpoint, meant to defeat the Russians in "the Space Race". The CIA blew up a Russian rocket that was going into space before escaping, slowing their progress. Just eleven days later, Kennedy was shot by a communist American named Lee Harvey Oswald. In 1968, during Project Nova, the Russians planned to strike targets in the United States with chemical weapons placed by sleeper agents in every US state capital. This was the plan that the Russians would use should the United States ever attack Russia. he plan was headed by Nikita Dragovich, a World War II commander. In February 1968, a team of CIA troops raided a Russian research facility at Mt. Yamantau in Siberia, which was the base of Project Nova. A few SR-71 Blackbirds directed the operation, showing enemy movements to the CIA agents in order to help them slip past them. The CIA troops cleared out the research base, and found the blueprints to the operation, before blowing up the base. It caused Mt. Yamantau to collapse on the base, covering it up in snow and rocks. Vietnam In 1955, after gaining independence from France, Vietnam fell into steep trouble, and much like Korea, split into halves. In 1959, North Vietnam trained a communist insurgent group known as the Viet Cong, and sent them into South Vietnam to launch guerrilla campaigns against the nationalist government. In 1960, when John F. Kennedy became President of the United States, he sent 16,000 troops to Vietnam to aid the south. Military involvement only became official in 1964, when Lyndon B. Johnson declared war on North Vietnam following a battle between US and NVN (North Vietnamese Navy) ships. The US bombed the north in Operation Rolling Thunder, but could not bomb the vital Vietnamese supply port of Haiphong due to the amount of Chinese fishing boats in the harbor, and could not invade North Vietnam due to the high amount of troops that they had. The US troops could only keep in the south, killing VC troops and defending against NVA offensives. In 1968, during the Tet Offensive, the US troops lost the most men, despite brave defenses at the Battle of Khe Sanh and the Battle of Hue City. They beat off the offensive, but not after losing several troops. They remained in the war until 1973, when the public finally convinced the government to withdraw all troops. Two years later, in 1975, North Vietnam unified Vietnam after seizing Saigon. Laos In 1968, General Nikita Dragovich urged Soviet premier Leonid Brezhnev to send combat support to North Vietnam. The Soviets made bases in Laos, hoping to aid the Viet Cong and North Vietnamese against the United States on behalf of the Soviet Union's Project Nova. Dragovich put his aide, Colonel Lev Kravchenko, in command of the operations. In February, a Soviet cargo plane was shot down over the Mekong River, crashing in Laos, so the United States sent an SOG unit to investigate the plane for its cargo, possibly the biochemical weapon known as Nova 6. The Soviets, North Vietnamese Navy, and Pathet Lao militants fought the US troops as they rolled down the river on rafts or as they moved along the cliffs. Operation India, as the US called it, was a failure, as the US did not find any of the Nova 6, and they were dealt heavy losses in the operation. The Soviets in Laos soon had their own problems, when Kravchenko was killed in action. He was killed in a US SOG attack on his headquarters at Tchepone. Soviet troops had to withdraw from Laos to cut their losses, and their intervention in Vietnam ended. Europe Berlin Wall In 1945, the civilians of both sides built the Berlin Wall, a wall that replaced a painted line in Berlin dividing the nationalist west side from the communist east side. The wall was painted on by several citizens, such as designs of fairy tales, women, plants, peace signs, and various other things. The wall remained there to divide Berlin until 1989, when US president Ronald Reagan gave permission to the people to break it down. Using pickaxes, shovels, and even hands, the wall was taken down and Berlin was reunited under the German Republic. Middle East Afghanistan In 1979, the Afghan communists under Mohammed Najibullah overthrew the dictatorship, establishing a communist state where the old state used to be. The dictatorship fled into Pakistan, founding the Mujahideen, a force of guerrilla soldiers who wanted to restore the postwar government. They were armed and trained by the United States, who feared Soviet involvement in the Middle East. The Soviets invaded Afghanistan in 1980 in order to aid the fledgling government. The Soviet army won a series of victories over the rebels, controlling all of the major towns, but they failed to control the countryside, held by the rebels. They were able to seize most of the major cities, and in 1986, the Soviets withdrew. The rebels focused on Najibullah's government, fending for itself. Najibullah surrendered, and the government became nationalist. US-Soviet Conflict .]]The United States and the Soviet Union never conventionally fought, but certain clashes occured between the two. Most of the war was fought between the Spetsnaz and the Black Ops of the USSR and the US, respectfully, in small-town places such as the dummy town at Groom Lake and Mt. Yamantau. The fighting between both sides was kept secret, killing each other while the diplomats played "nice-nice". One of the most memorable actions was the Indian Ocean raid, where two squadrons of USAF fighters and a US fleet moved in to investigate Soviet intelligence stations in India. However, the Soviets sent in a swarm of SU-27 fighters to ambush the US navy, while a fleet of "fishing boats" began to open fire on the planes wth AA guns. The US planes shot down over 20 Russian aircraft during the battle, which took place on May 16, 1986. There were several other unrecorded fights, lasting until the end of the war in 1991. End of the War After decades of uncontrollable conflicts, the Soviet Union and the United States agreed to tear down the Berlin Wall in 1989. The two nations destroyed the wall, bringing unification back to Germany. The German nation became nationalist, as well as all of the Soviet Unions' occupied countries, which they withdrew from. Inspired by the decline of the Soviet Union, Boris Yeltsin overthrew the premier, Mikhail Gorbachev, and founded the Russian Federation. It was a nationalist country, and pro-US. Finally, all of the Soviet Union's republics, including Belarus, Ukraine, Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, and all of the Turkestan countries gained independence, ending the long conflict. Category:Wars